


金牌摄影师

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 尼禄可以是一个恶魔猎人也可以是海洋环保卫士兼职画漫画顺带做摄影师关于拍摄婚纱照的事
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	金牌摄影师

  
尼禄扛着三脚架，脖子上挂着的照相机换了新镜头，天气非常配合，湛蓝天空与洁白的云本身就构成一幅优美的画面，他脑海里已经出现了不少经典构图，拍出来绝对效果极佳。  
调试镜头，这次的新人没选择要优惠套餐，而是要求外景跟拍，内景看情况选择加，底片全要，精修至少五十张，时间为一天。  
这份委托对于兼职婚礼摄影师的尼禄来说能赚上不少。  
实际上会成为兼职也是意外，之前他的婚纱拍摄遇到了点问题。是的，年轻的小伙红着脸手足无措向姬莉叶求婚，挑的时间是在晚饭后，单膝跪地的他慌慌张张从衣兜里找出那个小盒子打开，想帅气一点说告白的话，结果舌头不怎么配合。  
当姬莉叶答应的时候他只会抱着对方转圈，温柔的女性得抬起手才不会让洗涤剂的泡沫沾到尼禄身上。  
他想自己那天可能是哭了，因为但丁塞过来纸巾，让激动的小伙子喝两口维吉尔带来的酒好冷静下来。  
尼禄有理由怀疑两个老家伙是早有预谋，恭喜订婚的礼物就放在酒瓶边。  
话题扯远了。  
总之，尼禄和姬莉叶的婚纱照拍摄是在他连续接了好几个大单拥有了金钱的底气之后精心和姬莉叶一起商量着挑选的团队，期间还考虑了孩子们的意见，一切准备就绪，万万没想到在外景拍摄的时候遇到了点麻烦。  
这个麻烦具体来说就是不懂得看气氛的恶魔突然出现，将负责举起打光板的打工仔给掀翻了，尼禄猛捶恶魔以最快速度结束战斗，配合当时血浆飞溅的极佳气氛握紧姬莉叶的手，洁白婚纱与西日流火相映衬，那张照片成了这个婚纱摄影团队开业以来最佳。  
可接下来还有夜景。  
打光师不在有些麻烦，虽然可以借助烟花棒来营造气氛，但总觉得少点什么。  
不可能等到明天拍，所有婚纱照的日程排得满满当当，尤其是在这种热门季节热门景点，当时的摄影师说要是能再有两只手帮忙举一下打光板肯定绝美。  
结局就是尼禄承担这个重任，莹蓝色的带翅膀的手臂宛若某种守护，刚刚已经被恶魔惊吓过的摄影团队对此无动于衷，只顾得狂按镜头，拍完之后拍拍尼禄的肩膀说小伙子不考虑来做摄影实习生吗毕竟不是每个人都有这样四只手同时完成高难度动作的天赋。  
尼禄就这样发展了除恶魔猎人外的副业，甚至因为拍得又好又快仿佛永远不会累可以连接六天高强度工作单以至于赚得好像要超过主业了。  
不，妮可反驳，硬汉，自信点，是已经超过了。  
当已经成为见惯各种情侣夫妻拍照的尼禄接过这次的客户单时他以为就是很普通的拍摄任务，大部分选择了外景拍摄会增加体力负担但也可以接受，毕竟对方付了全款。  
虽然这个全款优惠了百分之十二，连带着尼禄能拿到手的佣金也少了。  
“没有办法，男方砍价太厉害了。”  
哦，听起来是抠门抠惯的人。  
抽出资料定睛一看，尼禄发出了怪叫引得负责管理镜头指导动作的同事凑过来瞧了一眼，问他怎么了。  
他们摄影团队向来信奉的是顾客至上爱情一律平等，会对每一份委托都进行精心的方案策划，所以许多想和自己同性恋人留下回忆影像的人都选择了他们家。  
同事以为尼禄不能接受这个，回想一下尼禄的确是第一次接触这样的单子。  
“不，不是这个。”尼禄反驳“是这两个人。”  
客户资料上明晃晃顶着和他同样发色的没头脑和不高兴甚至有和他相似的五官，准确的来说是他像对方，但这不是废话吗，那可是但丁和维吉尔，他的叔叔和爸爸，或者换个说法，他的母亲和父亲。  
“这两个人有什么问题吗？”  
“呃……他们可能没办法付完全款？”  
“他们已经提前预付了，多退少补。”  
原来这对抠门的夫妻是我的父母，尼禄一下子就充满了理解。  
没有拒绝的理由，不过年轻人实在想不到两位长辈为什么要拍婚纱照，这不是结婚前后的新人才会来弄的东西吗？难道是他们两个准备结婚了？不是，等一下，维吉尔和但丁还没有结婚吗？那但丁可就是非婚生子了，维吉尔抛弃怀孕的兄弟义无反顾离开的样子瞬间变得更加渣男起来。  
快要收不住自己一路狂奔思绪的年轻恶魔猎人最终还是找回了自我。  
实际上这是心血来潮……不过好像也不算。  
那天但丁拆开尼禄送过来的包裹，四四方方又沉重的东西被糖果色的纸好好包裹着，作为订婚礼物的感谢，那是一本封面仿木制的相册，前面几页是年轻人和他的新家庭，遥远的过去但丁抱着那个襁褓的时候，他没想过自己有一天可以见证一场婚礼。  
幼小又柔软的孩子，会伸出手指紧紧抓住母亲的孩子，如今也长得那么高，充满青春的力量，也懂得保护其他人，在某些方面已经远超他的父辈。  
翻过来，是边角泛黄的几张照片，那是小时候的尼禄，大抵是姬莉叶好好收藏着的东西，撅嘴闹别扭的男孩子被镜头收进去，下一张就成了拿碗碟跌跌撞撞跑过来。  
那是他和维吉尔共同缺席的时光，只不过但丁没自信如果自己来抚养尼禄的话，能做到像姬莉叶的父母那么好。  
他不擅长处理这些东西，维吉尔也一样，不，维吉尔应该更差一些，毕竟但丁作为母亲来说还是知道如何喂养自己饿肚子的孩子，还有需要给尼禄购买些什么东西好让孩子过得舒服些。  
所以维吉尔应该获得最差劲爸爸称号。  
即使提着拖把也像提着凶器的维吉尔前些日子才刚刚从但丁那里获得了最差劲恋人的称号，原因是他把但丁干得屁股开花，被压制住的传奇恶魔猎人夹着喘息喊停全当没听见，屁股肉都被维吉尔掐青一片。  
维吉尔对此发出冷哼，他说但丁是自找的，如果但丁不偷吃冰箱里的家庭装草莓冰淇淋增加没必要的脂肪，那么他就不会强迫但丁做运动。  
对这种歪理但丁也回报了，他趁维吉尔套上无袖马甲时踢了兄长的腰，因为用力过大龇牙咧嘴捂自己的腰倒回去床上，砸得床板噗通响。  
“自作自受，自作自受。”  
重复两遍达到强调的效果，但丁一个单身卷起所有的被子裹住自己全当没听见维吉尔的话。  
事实上，但丁很享受这样的时光，非常平静，平静到似乎都快无趣，可是他每天都能发现和维吉尔新的乐子，双生的灵魂分离太久，他们有了许多不同，有这样那样想说的想分享的，哪怕只是把头靠在维吉尔肩上看那些大部头书籍，黑色的花体字渐渐乱飘，等到反应过来他又在维吉尔的外套上留下大片水渍，这也能够打发一天。  
又或者维吉尔会给他念上一小段，像小时候那样。  
他和维吉尔也有照片，只是已经消失在火里，大部分变成了黑白与边缘焦黑蜷缩发皱的东西，只能靠努力回忆来涂上些颜色。  
翻过去新的一页，出乎意料发现尼禄放上了有他和维吉尔的照片，似乎是偷偷拍摄的所以光线不太好，有些地方已经模糊，可是它就在这本家庭相册上，比记忆中更加明丽的颜色。  
虽然维吉尔和他作为父母有这样那样不尽人意的地方，但年轻小伙子依旧从他们身上得到了爱。  
血缘亲情是奇妙，但丁甚至感觉到了这本相册传来的温暖，像是冬天的壁炉火焰，烘着所有结冰的东西，毛毯放在旁边，让疲于奔波的孤独旅人得到喘息。  
他瞧了一眼维吉尔。  
正好撞上对方的视线。  
有些不自在地挪挪屁股，但丁可不擅长应付维吉尔过于直白的眼神，在车里是这样，在事务所也是这样，他有种被锁定的感觉，甚至因此冒出诡异的幸福感。  
但丁举起手中的相册，试图转移维吉尔的注意力，说这后面都是空的。  
“你想说什么？”  
维吉尔反问。  
“所以我们应该……”  
看吧，他也不知道应该什么，话语在这里诡异卡住，但丁的脑子里齿轮转动的声音非常大声，几乎都要被维吉尔直接听见。  
“所以我们应该去拍照。”  
“拍照。”  
他的哥哥似乎在认真考虑这个建议，最终对成功转移话题高兴的但丁说“也许这个的确是必须的。”  
“什么？”  
这回轮到但丁反问了。  
“拍照。”  
维吉尔从他手里抽走那本相册“你想穿婚纱吗？”  
“不，当然不。”  
除非是情趣款一次性方便撕裂的婚纱，但维吉尔显然说的不是这种东西。  
“我想也是，不过也许你应该试试。”  
年长者往下的视线让但丁感受到了冒犯，他抬起双手曲手肘捂住自己的胸口，对维吉尔发出嘿别盯着这里看的警告。  
“这种东西要提前预约，那么打算什么时候去？”  
但丁还是不明白维吉尔在说什么，他怀疑自己还停留在地表的时候维吉尔已经用阎魔刀去了大气层，所以才会出现两人交流不通畅的情况。  
“去哪里？”  
“拍婚纱照。”  
“婚纱照。”  
但丁咽了口水，果然是在大气层，他好像突然听不懂维吉尔说话了。  
“你刚刚说我们应该拍照。”  
“是，但是……”  
“这是尼禄的结婚照相册。”  
“所以？”  
“所以你想拍结婚照。”  
听起来好像合情合理有理有据，但这不是但丁的想法，必须要纠正。  
“不，不是……”  
“所以你不想？”  
维吉尔打断他的话。  
传奇恶魔猎人绞尽脑汁想了几秒钟发现自己好像对于婚纱照这个提议并不排斥。  
“也不是……”  
“那就定在夏天。”  
等到该吃晚饭的时间，他们两个的拍摄婚纱照的计划表已经按照时间顺序立好条条框框只差去咨询专门摄影团队定下日期，但丁抓着那张纸看了好一会，维吉尔不耐烦地将盘子里的培根卷叉到弟弟的嘴边，但丁张嘴嚼了，苦着脸说的芦笋好像太咸了。  
事实证明虽然维吉尔在打扫方面是好手，但厨艺仍有很大的进步空间，只是大部分时间都负责吃的人没有更多批评的话语权。  
会选中尼禄所在的工作室纯属意外，他们两个人的确不知道自己孩子的兼职，只是上网做了攻略之后再经过价格比对选择网友最推荐并且套餐也足够优惠的这家。  
实际上但丁觉得维吉尔好像比他很擅长在人类中生活，至少在砍价方面是这样，他还没来得及张口询问套餐详情准备找漏洞，维吉尔就已经毫不犹豫说应该出了他们应该优惠百分之二十这样的话。  
最后以优惠百分之十二并且送大幅婚礼海报和水晶摆台结束砍价之战，维吉尔得一分。  
  
  
已经待在靠近外景地旅店的但丁接到了尼禄的电话，孩子东扯西扯说了半天，最终停在了让老男人记得今晚上最好敷一张面膜上。  
“面膜？”  
“总之，保持皮肤状态，如果你没做全身脱毛的话明天早上需要早起刮一下。”  
难道语言不通也是可以由父亲遗传给孩子的吗？但丁摸了摸自己的脸，啊，也许他的确应该记得刮胡子，维吉尔应该带了剃须刀。  
“还有安全裤和隐形胸贴……如果没带的话我这边准备，防晒喷雾应该不需要，你和维吉尔的身高差不多所以应该也用不着高跟鞋，还是你需要？我会告诉化妆师带上一双，红色的可以吗？不过可能和白色婚纱不太搭，要挑挑款式，就这些了。”  
孩子絮絮叨叨念了这些东西，但丁一个也没跟上。  
“最后一点，今晚务必好好休息，明天见。”  
尼禄特意咬了重音，没等但丁问话就挂断了。  
维吉尔从浴室出来，问自己坐在床上又呆住的弟弟说发生了什么。  
“尼禄让我敷面膜。”  
仿佛在梦游一样。  
但丁不知道原来恶魔猎人也是需要补充脸部胶原蛋白的，他当然不会带这种东西，维吉尔也肯定不会，事务所的开销里没有这一项。  
但是维吉尔说他可以帮但丁想想办法。  
敷面膜主要为了补水和胶原蛋白，精液里百分之九十是水，其它成分中含有蛋白质，所以用精液来做应该效果相似。  
听起来哪里不对，可又好像哪里都对，但丁的脑袋瓜里还记得尼禄最后加重的那句话，今晚务必好好休息。  
所以最终还是成了两位半魔试图把对方摁在自己怀里的床上争夺战，但丁向维吉尔说他已经不是过去会睁大眼睛盯着窗户生怕拉弥亚用蛇尾巴将维吉尔卷走的孩子了，可兄长的胸膛和手臂总能让他的反驳像浮出水面的泡泡一般消失不见。  
好吧，但丁得承认他是有那么一点儿喜欢维吉尔身上的牛奶沐浴露味道。  
正如维吉尔喜欢的他的一样。  
如果年轻的小伙在这里，大概又会露出受不了的表情反问他们两个用的沐浴露不都是同一款甚至同一瓶。  
不过但丁觉得自己好像忘记了什么东西。  
不，不是刮毛这件事而是另外的，也很重要的，已经消失在记忆的海洋里，一时半会找不出来。  
第二天一大早尼禄就往正在被上粉底液的传奇恶魔猎人怀里塞了包东西，捏在手中颇具弹性，标签写着硅胶制隐形胸贴。  
拿着婚纱过来的化妆助理跃跃欲试，大红色的深v型和洁白蕾丝拼花款都是精心挑选的款式，如果还有需要的话车里还带了两三件备用其它款式。  
但丁这才想起被自己忘记的事情，今天他莫名其妙多了婚纱的安排，试图用眼神询问维吉尔为什么做了这个决定，结果哥哥表示这个自己也不大清楚。  
“先生你穿婚纱一定很帅气，所以我们就带来了。”  
助理这样解释，紧接着尼禄的声音传过来，让她们给但丁套上婚纱，预订的时间是一整天，如果不加快速度是没办法及时拍完所有选定的景点。  
但丁被塞进下摆层叠的婚纱里，后知后觉自己和维吉尔砍价砍到自己孩子头上了。  
原来尼禄是摄影师。  
到底什么时候孩子开发了这个技能但丁并不知道，但这也挺好的，尼禄有自己的爱好自己的选择，作为不怎么称职的父母维吉尔和他都会支持。  
再说了，只是拍个婚纱照而已，难不倒这位强大的恶魔猎人。  
“把背后的带子再拉紧点。”  
等一等还要再紧吗？  
觉得自己几乎要被紧得背过气的但丁张嘴，化妆师马上把口红给涂上去。  
等了会的维吉尔见到的是胸乳几乎要挤出来却又堪堪绷住的但丁，收到最紧的带子在尾椎打了蝴蝶结，勾勒出男人完美的腰线。  
为了不把婚纱撑裂，但丁只能让自己憋着口气，维吉尔的手搭在他的腰上，尼禄说可以再靠近点。  
开头不错，尼禄也知道如何去指导自己的父母摆出合适的表情，不会强求所谓开心或是幸福的模样，两个相爱的人从眼眸中自然流露出的爱意就已经足够了。  
尼禄原本是想这样说的，但拍了十几张之后发现了问题，作为尽职负责摄影师的青年开始喊起来“维吉尔先生请你注意表情，稍微带点微笑。”  
已经能够在心里顺利喊出父亲这个称呼的尼禄想虽然维吉尔不适合过于开朗的微笑，但是稍微带点弧度应该不错？  
事实证明他想多了，维吉尔此时此刻的表情被摄像机拍下来之后，穿着洁白婚纱的但丁看起来如同被恶龙挟持的新娘一般。  
可效果不错，这组算是通过，后期只要修背景的一些小细节。  
转换地点的途中尼禄从后视镜看见自己父母的动作交流，两位中年人也许在想拍婚纱照也不过如此，可这才刚刚开始呢。  
保持一个表情十分钟也许很简单，但是要一直保持并达到要求可就成了难题。  
顶着烈日在海边公主抱但丁的维吉尔此时此刻就是猛男的代表，尼禄听见提着化妆箱准备随时补妆的小助理又在感叹她还是第一次见能保持公主抱这么久的男人。  
尼禄当然相信只要维吉尔想那么他可以抱但丁到天昏地老。  
从经典视角咔嚓一张。  
“这个不行，但丁先生假笑了。”  
传奇恶魔猎人发誓自己只是稍微有点被晒昏头，夏日正午的太阳带来了迷人的光线与波光粼粼仿若碎星的海面，也带来了几乎烤化柏油马路的温度，婚纱也并不是非常凉爽，他被蒸得有些发红。  
维吉尔也一样，更何况穿的是西装，里面熨烫的衬衫牢牢贴紧，外套严丝合缝，但丁闻得见被汗珠带出来须后水的气味。  
但丁嚎了一声。  
为了警告他维吉尔隔着婚纱掐了他的屁股，手法老练，和之前一模一样，他哥哥对他的敏感点一清二楚，但丁瞪过去，老男人可不想在这种大庭广众之下被掐出水。  
孩子咳嗽两声。  
尼禄眼角抽搐，他本不想看见的。  
可是他就是摄影师。  
他只能说再来一张。  
方框里成像的图片让年轻人的眉头狠狠皱在一起，颇有维吉尔的风范。  
“还是在假笑。”  
对此表示不想再忍下去的维吉尔问但丁到底能不能好好笑。  
“我好好笑了，我笑得脸都快僵硬了。”  
但丁这样解释。  
维吉尔双手一松。  
这是另一种意义上的屁股开花，但丁揉着自己被掐青之后还和地面亲密接触的屁股，向维吉尔抱怨现在他们多了一笔清洗婚纱的费用。  
所有在一天之内拍完六七个婚纱照外景的人类可能都流着恶魔血液，或者根本就不是人类，因为即使强大如半魔双子也对此感到疲累。  
整个场地最有精神的是尼禄，年轻小伙子似乎有对艺术的狂热追求和用不完的精力，用最大的音量喊“维吉尔先生去哪了？镜头里怎么只有一个人，是让我上去站在但丁先生旁边您来拍吗？”  
气鼓鼓的年轻人承认自己也许是有点偏执的要求，但是他的父母，他的父母值得最好的。  
是的，他们远远谈不上完美，但尼禄能感觉到爱，笨拙的，温暖的对他的爱。  
他当然也要用最棒的照片来回报他们。  
所以“这个姿势不太好我们换一个，亲密动作亲密动作，你们不是已经负距离接触了吗？怎么现在还扭扭捏捏！”  
直到后来尼禄才从但丁那里知道自己当时的表情像极了要再给这两位长辈一拳。  
拍完之后不管哪种方面都觉得很累的但丁试图一头扑在床上，他甚至不想卸妆，是维吉尔拖着已经软骨头的他去用洗面奶强行搓掉的。  
床，柔软的床。  
尼禄敲开了他们的门。  
孩子抬着笔记本电脑说“睡觉之前要把片选好。”  
“选好。”  
仿佛在梦里。  
“是的，选好，还要决定哪些精修，要不要增加数量，摆台和海报还有相册具体放哪些，要做的事情还很多。”  
但丁闭上了眼，维吉尔转过头看落地窗帘的花纹。  
“不要逃避现实。”  
孩子冷漠地说。  
  
婚纱照的确美好，但过程可不太容易呢。  
  



End file.
